elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisande Azera
Alisande Azera is a former member of the Order, and the adoptive mother of Niklaus Azera. Biography Personality Alisande is a stoic, cunning, and fiercely loyal to the Order. Although she took pleasure in causing pain and torment to her enemies, she displayed a caring side towards her fellow assassins of the Order. Physical Appearance Alisande is an attractive young woman of Spanish descent with a toned physique, shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Conditioning: After having undergone and survived the Rites of the Order, Alisande's body and mind were significantly enhanced, resulting in the following capabilities: ** Regenerative Healing Factor: While she is far from invulnerable and can still be injured in ways comparable to a normal human, in the event of an injury, Alisande’s enhanced metabolism enables her to recover from virtually any injury or affliction that is not immediately fatal within a matter of hours, such as puncture wounds, deep lacerations, broken bones, severe burns, impalement, blunt force trauma, radiation poisoning, damaged nerves, and various other injuries that an ordinary human would unable to heal. Her enhanced metabolism also bolsters her overall vitality and immune response, rendering her immune to aging, intoxication, and infection. ** Superhuman Endurance: Alisande’s musculature and metabolism have been conditioned and significantly enhanced, affording her greater- than-normal lung capacity, endurance, and resistance to injury. As a result, she is capable of hold her breath underwater for longer periods of time, exerting herself at maximum capacity for several hours before showing signs of fatigue or hunger, and enduring various opposing forces that would permanently incapacitate or kill an ordinary human, such as falls from several stories, extreme impact forces, powerful energy attacks, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, without fatigue or injury. ** Superhuman Mental Performance: Alisande’s entire nervous system has been drastically restructured, enhancing overall mental performance to a level superior to normal humans. As a result, her mind operates in the most rapid and efficient manner possible, resulting in the ability to process multiple sources of information at once, rapidly assimilate knowledge and skills, and flawlessly recall anything she ever experiences. ** Superhuman Senses: The enhanced structure of Alisande's sensory organs combined with the augmented capacity of her nervous system provides her with sensory functions increased to levels of accuracy and detail superior to that of ordinary humans and most animals. As a result, Alisande can concentrate her senses to see with far greater clarity and range than an ordinary human and at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye, even in near-total darkness, detect sounds across considerable frequencies and distances, identify and track both chemicals and individuals by scent, and feel footsteps from several yards away and slight changes in pressure and temperature in the atmosphere around her. ** Superhuman Speed: In addition to her muscular strength, agility, and bodily coordination, Alisande’s overall speed, reflexes, and reaction time have been enhanced significantly, affording her the ability to move and react at a rate of speed that far surpasses normal human potential. At maximum optimal capacity, she is capable of effectively maneuvering at high speeds, dodging and deflecting attacks and projectiles, swiftly scaling complex terrains, incapacitating enemies before they can even react, dashing across short distances in seconds, running in excess of a hundred miles per hour for short sprints, and even outmaneuvering an experienced teleporter. While her top speed remains unclear, her movements often cannot be matched, hindered, or even clearly followed by normal humans. ** Superhuman Strength: Alisande’s musculature, connective tissues and skeleton have been enhanced in structure and composition, affording her physical strength that surpasses normal human potential. While her maximum output remains unclear, she is capable of singlehandedly lifting grown men with only one arm, sending enemies flying with mere strikes, snapping steel chains, dismembering enemies with proper leverage, jumping, leaping and springing incredible heights and distances, snapping spines and necks with her bare hands, ripping off armored car-doors, fighting enhanced humans and demons on near equal grounds, and effortlessly lifting objects many times her own body weight. Abilities * Indomitable Will: After enduring centuries in the Pit and undergoing the Order's rigorous conditioning, Alisande has attained immense willpower and mental fortitude, enabling her to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, control her emotions, slow her heart rate, overcome the effects of toxins, and even resist psychic attacks, telepathic invasion, and even possession. Once Alisandee Alisande sets her mind on a goal, there isn’t much that can stop her from completing her mission, not even death itself. * Master Assassin: Having been educated and rigorously conditioned by the Order, Alisande is one of the deadliest assassins in the Nine, with centuries of expertise in stealth, espionage, infiltration, assassination, several foreign languages, and tracking. Alisande is also well versed in demonology, witchcraft, mythology, and virtually every armed and unarmed fighting style known to man. Equipment Weapons * Sword: In combat, Alisande wields an extendable sword forged from enchanted steel. Her blades are incredibly-sharp, virtually indestructible, and capable of shearing through bone without hindrance. In combat, Alisande often wields her sword to slash and stab enemies at blinding speeds at close range or to parry attacks. Other Equipment * Tactical Uniform: Designed for stealth, efficiency and protection, Alisande’s tactical uniform is all-black and consists of a protective bodysuit, knee-high boots, and a balaclava to conceal her identity. Constructed from reinforced dragon-hide and arachnoweave fibers, her suit is form-fitting, lightweight and ultra-flexible, providing extreme resistant to weighted impacts, ballistic penetration, slashing, and temperature extremes, without limiting her mobility. Weaknesses * Magic: Despite her knowledge and skilled usage of highly effective supernatural countermeasures, she can still be affected and even killed by powerful witchcraft and mystical objects. * Malnourishment: Though she can survive without food longer than humans, Nik frequently requires large caloric intakes to fuel her metabolism. Failure to consume sufficient calories will drastically reduce muscle mass and render her unable to heal properly. * Severe Physical Trauma: While she is capable of recovering from trauma that would kill an ordinary human, injuries that result in massive blood or tissue loss or direct brain damage can cause permanent damage or even death. Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Characters